The Baddest Female
by Aquarin
Summary: Kevin awakes to really annoying noises on a Saturday morning coming from the house that one of the Ed's had left 3years ago. What will happen when Kevin checks out the butt of the new neighbor that's moving into the house right across the street from him and finds out that this person from the past was never a boy to begin with? (I'm bad with summaries . .") (Fem.Edd!) (KevEdd)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic! Sorry if it kinda sucks it's like 1:05 AM so yeah. hopefully you guys enjoy and I apologize again for this being kinda short!

* * *

5:56 AM Kevin's POV:

Waking up to the sound of trucks backing up and people talking and yelling is not the most fun way to wake up. In fact, it's annoying as hell. Especially on a Saturday moring. Uggghhh, I should be getting up around noon-time, not when the sun is rising. Pulling my blanket over my head, I tried to force myself to sleep; and just before getting there, it sounded as somthing rather heavy had been dropped outside; which was followed by car alarms in the cul-de-sac going off. At this point, I pretty much about had it and was about to wreck shit up. Getting up out of bed I headed for the window to scope out the source of my irritation. Right across the street, three large men, movers to be exact were carrying furniture into the empty house that one of the dorks used to reside in. Unfortunately it wasn't Eddy. It happened to be the dork that wasn't so bad to be around, and no, it wasn't Lumpy either. It was Double Dweeb. He moved away three years ago. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a smaller figure pointing a fingure to the movers as if scolding them. Getting a better look at the small figure, I couldn't help but be a guy and notice that this particular figure had rather snug dark purple skinny jeans cupping a round yummy looking ass like a glove. Going further up, this person had a really good looking swell at the chest area behind a black hoodie sweater. Her hair was long and dark that curled at the ends, she also had a red cap similar to mine. I smiled at myself. I had to talk to this dark haired beauty that was going to live infront of me. I now needed an excuse to go out so I reached for my phone and arranged to "hang out" with my two best friends Nazz and Noe. Not long had passed when my phone buzzed with agreements from both.

* * *

1:23 PM

By the time I went out to get my friends the girl had disappered. Now that I had picked up my friends in my mom's car, we were making our way back to my place when I saw the dork duo talking to the girl that _I_ was going to talk to first. Once parking into my drive way, I got out in a hurry without even thinking "Yo dorkos, already on planning to scam the new neighboor?" we were already making our way across the cul-de-sac when Ed-Head turned his attention on me "For your information, Bazooka-Chin, this "new neighboor" happens to be a long time friend of Monobrow and I. Isn't that right Blockhead?" he looked over his shoulder at Ed and tapped him in the chest with the back of his hand. Ed nodded his head and began to chuckle "Long time friend!" he repeated. "How are _you_ idiots friends with a girl?" I said making a face but soon realizing Ishouldn't have said that when Nazz cleared her throat loudly. I forgot that Nazz was friends with the Ed's. She also still kept in-touch with Double Dweeb. Scratching the back of my head I looked over at the girl who still hadn't looked over to us "Hey, you ok? They're not bothering you are they?" I asked reaching for her shoulder when Nazz's slender arm pushed me back and she ran up to the girl and clutched the girl in her arms squealing "DUUDDEE! You came early! And here I thought you'd be coming next week" The girl turned around giving Nazz an apologetic smile "I apologize Nazz. My coming here prematurely wasn't exactly my fault. My parents thought that since I know Peachcreek so well, that I should return and finish highschool at once and go to college here." The girl turned to me and smiled wryly "H-Hello Kevin" how in the fuck did she know my name? I bet these dorks were talking shit about me "How did you know my name?" I asked curiously yet ready to beat the shit out of the Ed's if they said anything bad about me to the new neightboor. Nazz broke out in a laugh when I asked that. "What's so funny Nazz?" She took a breath after all her laughing "Dude, you really don't recognize Double D when she's standing right infront of you?" I froze for a second. "Nazz...last I remembered..Double Dweeb was a MALE!" Nazz shook her head; as did the person who Nazz said was Double D. I quickly grabbed a hold on the strangers small wrist "Then how did THAT become THIS?!" I exclaimed while shaking the girls wrist fiercly causing her whole body to move along with my movements. Suddenly her wrist was pulled free with the same amount of force I had given "Look, I'm Double D, and secondly I don't like to be shaken like a rag doll, especailly by you Kevin, and me becoming like this is called puberty, something your brain obviously never went through." HOW IN THE HELL IS THIS DOUBLE D?! Double D never spoke back to me...NEVER! In fact, Double D was a whimp who would listen to my every command out of fear. "Then prove that you're double D then" I snickered at myself, this prank was going to go down hill "Well, I do remember that in middle school, we had a so called "Booster Shot Day" that Eddy created to freak you out about needles, _I_ also was the one who save you from a giant "syringe" that was made out of a garbage can and golfclub when you were deathly afraid, I gave you that idea on how to properly punshing Eddy with out using cartoon violence to cure your own phobia." Shit..It was only me and the Ed's at the time..how could she possibly know that..? Unless...this is actually Double D. "Aww fuck..it's actually you isn't it?" she nodded. "Then why do they call you Edd in the first place hmm?" She rolled her eyes in response "If you had listen to my name being said in middle school, you'd know that my name is Eddlyn. With two D's in it" she smiled whille holding up two fingers. Before I could say anything else Noe butted in "I'm Noe, and may I ask a lovely girl such as yourself a question?" Double D raised an eyebrow "Besides the one you just asked? Sure. Why not?" She placed both hands on her round waist waiting "So..do they call you Double D because of the Double D's on your chest?" he winked at her causing the apples of her cheeks to flush a dark pink color. "No, if you were also paying attention to what I was saying rather that paying attention to my chest, you would've heard that I have two D's in my name." Noe looked a little embarrassed at what she said. "Anyway, I must go back to unpacking and labling my belongings. See you all at school Monday." she said giving us all a wave before heading off into her home. Noe looked at me "So that's the Double D you would often talk about?" I shrugged at his question "Yeah, that's the Double D I would talk about I guess." I felt awkward...I had been checking out one of the peoples I considered to be a dork. Well, she's still a dork...a really hot dork.

* * *

9:31 PM

Today had been a long day; I was mentally exhausted about the things that went down today...to think Double D came back as a smoking hot chick. I found myself constantly looking out of my window to the house infront of mine hoping to catch a glimps of the very changed Double D. It just all didn't seem real. Knowing that today was Saturday meant that I had to wait until Monday to see if what I saw today was real. That. Or I could play a game of "throw a ball into Double D's backyard so I can see her" game. Shaking my head I knew that was a stupid idea..but it wasn't an idea that I was going to pass up.


	2. Chapter 2

Okies so things got really weird here for some reason, my be the fact that I'm loosing sleep because I stay up writing these x"D anyways I'm still posting it and hopefully you guys enjoy this

* * *

10:09 AM Kevin's POV:

I had to go to the sports shop to buy a ball because when I was about to commence my plan, I realized I had no type of small balls like tennis ones 'cause if I used a football or basket ball I might end up breaking a window or a type of decoration she might have in her back yard like a garden gnome or something. Once I got home, I rann strait into the house and tore the plastic container that obtained the green tennis balls. Now having my ticket to see her; I bolted out of the house, took aim above the two story building, and threw the ball with all the strength I had in my arm. Within a couple of seconds the tennis ball went right behind her house. "Yes!" I fist pumped in victory. Fixing my cap I made my way across the cul-de-sac and to her front door. Searching for the door bell; I found the lable "Doorbell" right above the doorbell. Once pushing it I waited a couple of seconds before the person claiming to be Double d opened the door. She wore black sweat pants that hung low on her hips and she has a blue long slevee that seemed to stick to her skin, her hair was pilled upon her head in a messy bun. "Greetings Kevin, how may I assist you today?" I snapped out of my daze and looked at her face rather than the little exposed skin "Uh...Hey "Double D"." I made sure to purposly add the quotations. She chuckled half-heartedly "I'm guessing you still don't believe that I'm double d right?" I shook my head in response "Why didn't you atleast tell us that you were a girl? That way I wouldn't have physically beat you all those years." She leaned against the door frame and shrugged "Kevin, if you think of me as a boy its fine you know? My feeling is that any awareness of being a boy or girl falls lower than that of being a person." She lowered her head and looked away. This was double d alright, only he would say something like that, except he isnt a he but really a she. "So you are you gonna retreive your ball or not?" My eyes widend "How did you..?" She smiled. "I just know Kevin." I followed her to the backyard and got my ball back "thanks Edd-er" she gigled "Its fine, you can still call me Edd..everyone does." Seconds passed in silence "Kevin...Why is it that you're the only one freaking out the most about me being a girl?" "I don't know" I shrugged "Guess cause I couldnt believe that the dork I used to bully was actually a girl..a really cute one at that.." Her shoulders slumped a bit. One small, dainty hand flew up in an attempt to hide her obvious flush. Her nails were even classy. Not too long, with a smooth, rounded tip and a soft pink nail polish. "Uh...I think you should go home now Kevin." Stepping around me she guided me to the front door. "Hey, you don't want to play a little catch?" She shook her head. I frowned and followed her to the front door.

* * *

Mon 7:03 AM Eddlyn's POV:

I had already finished getting myself ready as well as my school supplies. School started at 7:45 and if I wanted to get there in time I had to start walking my ass to school. I pinched myself for curssing. Ever since I made friends with those other guys at my old school it's become a real bad habbit of mine. Guess having friends that were all gangster wannabes or actual ones actually does change a person. Before I went out the door, I quickly pulled my hoodie over my head. It was a hot day, but I wasn't going to expose _that_ especially to the people who still thought that I hadn't changed from the 3 years I've been gone. I locked the door to my house and made my way down the sidewalk to get to school. Moments passed when a loud roar of a vehicle caused me to turn my head. To my surprize it was Kevin who was riding a green kawasaki ninja right beside me "Good morning Ke-" before I could finish my sentence a helmet was thrown at me, and luckily I cought it in time "Get on dork or else we'll be late." At first I was unsure about it, but getting to ride a motorcycle with the person whom you've had a one sided-love for about 5 years is a good opportunity to get a little closer. So with that, I placed the helmet on my head and got onto the back. "Hold on alright? Don't want you to fall off" I nodded and grabbed his shoulders. He took my hands and guided them to his waist "Right here dork, sheesh you really wanna fall off the bike don't ya?" "Sorry, I just thought it'd make you uncofortable if I did." He chuckled "Nah, I'm used to it already." Man, that wasn't something I really wanted to hear and with that he took us to school. Rather early I might also add. "Have you been on the back of someone else's bike before? I was pretty sure you'd freak out but you jumped on so easily." I shook my head. "I'e never been on one, but I trust you enough to ride a motorcycle safely." I smiled and his smile only deepened, and there was something in his eyes I hoped I wasn't imagining. The interest was there. I could see it. Was it becuase he thought I was easy after blushing so easily when he called me cute? "Thank you, and if you keep looking at me like that I may become your personal driver." His eyes got serious a moment when some kids dressed in uniforms passed by, he smiled at them and greeted them "Kevin didn't you get booty just last weekend? Already going to your next prey?" They spat out. Kevin seemed embarrassed at this he looked at me "Don't listen to them ok? Well, I'll see you soon ok?" I nodded and he joined that group of people that had just commented. And with that I was left there by myself until my best friend showed up "Aye sockhead! Don't tell me you were with shovel chin just now?" I turned and saw Eddy standing before me with his arms crossed. I nodded "Yeah, he gave me a ride to school." "Don't hang out with him anymore, don't even accept his invitation for a ride ok?" I gave him aconfused look "Eddy, I know you don't like Kevin, but that doesn't mean _I_ have to stop talking to him." He shook his head in dissaproval "It's not about me not liking him, you're my friend, so I'm watching out for you. I know that you've had some crazy crush on the guy but you can't fall for him ok? He'll just go after your looks and break you. He's done that to alot of girls..and well, as your friend I won't allow him to break such an innocent heart ok?" I was speechless to what he had said but I agreed. Was Kevin really just talking to me becuase of the way I looked? Maybe he really thought I was easy?

* * *

11:52 AM LUNCH PERIOD:

Ever since Eddy mentioned those things about Kevin being some sort of player/womanizer I couldn't concentrate on any of my classes. I didn't even feel like eating. Eddy told me he didn't want my heart to break, but with what he told me...I can't help but feel my heart sink even more into the pit of my stomach. I looked around the cafeteria while Eddy started talking about going into the scamming business again. My gaze ended up falling on the table full of jocks and cheerleaders laughing and flirting with each other, and one of them was Kevin with his all to familiar red cap. He had his arm around someone's shoulders. I forced my eyes away and tried to focus in on the conversation Eddy was having with Edd. I jumped the feel of someones heavy hand land on my shoulder "Hey aren't you the chick that go a ride from Kevin?" I stayed quite but nodded. The Ed's also stopped thier converstaion and had their attention to me and the really tall, built guy that currently was resting his rather heavy hand on my shoulder. "So what did you do that Kevin gave you a ride so early? Hand job? Blow job? Which was it?" Wait what? "Hey you can't talk to her like that!" Yelled Eddy. Ed pride the hand hand that was on my shoulder and move infront of me. This certain situation had the whole cafeteria silent and staring "So what? She fucked you guys too thats why you're standing up for her? Who knew dumbasses could get some right?" The guy just laughed and kept looking over at the table he belonged too to see if he got any laughs out of them which some did laugh. The guy just kept talking shit over and over and I just about had it, I left here to change, and changed I came back, hiding behind Ed wasn't something I was going to do anymore. I got up and stepped right up to the idiot "Aww, the little girl is going to defend her stupid friends-" My fist ended up connecting with his jaw hard. Pretty hard I may add since he nearly toppled over. "Next time shut up and mind your godd damned business" I couldnt believe what I was doing to think I punched someone on my first day one school. The idiot came up too me "You better apologize for doing that" he held onto his jaw "Pffft, do you really think I'll apologize for hitting you? No. I won't. Worms like you don't even deserve to be-" Right before I finished my sentence and hand covered my mouth. "She apologizes man, just go back and eat or else you'll look bad for getting hit by a girl, especially such a small weak looking one." The voice behind me laughed, and sadly I knew that voice all too well. It was Kevin defending him.

* * *

3:32 PM School Ended:

I was lucky that I wasn't in any sort of trouble due to my actions earlier today. Kevin had tried and talk to me through out the day but the stubborn me decided to ignore him. I was nearly off of campus when that same roar from this morning was right beside me "Hey get on, I'll give you a ride." I really want to turn around and sock him in his pretty face for siding with that guy, but my pride was getting in the way of me even acknowledging him. And with that, I walked my ass home even though he kept insisting on getting the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if this sucks, I had written this chapter but I never got around to post it, and well, while typing it, it changed a lot so yeah, sorry. Enjoy please!

* * *

Sun 12:31 PM Eddlyn's POV

So I practically avoided Kevin and his herd of jocks through out the whole week. Sometimes Ed and Eddy would give me a ride home. Luckily, I would get homw before or after Kevin got home. Gods I hate myself for acting this way... Everyone must find it annoying when I'm behaving like some jealous little girl... not that I'm jealous or anything. Why should I be? It's not like I that red head bound to me or anything.

I threw my head backon the arm rest of the couch and nearly pulled my hair out in frustration. I needed something to do to get that person out of my head so I reached for my phone off the coffee table and contacted my only real friends. With a smirk on my face I texted both of them '_Ayee yo, wanna come over and play some PS3? I gots GTA5 :D'. _

1:43 PM Kevin's POV

Well my plan on actually getting to woo Edd didn't go as planned ... wait woo? No not woo definantly not woo her heh. More like befriending her didn't go as planned since she's avoiding me; and obviously I might add, the moment we would come into eachothers view she would fiercly stop and quickly take a different detour to get to class or lunch. I walked to the kitchen and rached for a coke from the fridge. It was pretty quiet since my parents were off on some Hawaiian vaction for the week. That silence soon went away when I heard some honking outside. Looking through the blinds I saw the trio of Ed's infront of Double D's house all laughing and greeting each other. Man did I ahte the way they greeted each other with hugs. My eyes widened with the realization that I was jealous of Lumpy and Scooter getting to hug Edd. I was already half way across the street when I realized what I was doing. I ended up grabbing her wrist and pulling Edd behind me almost shielding her from the Ed's "What do you think you're doing bazooka chin!?" Eddy shouted at me. Hell, I didn't even know what I was doing. "Get lost dorks." was all I could say, nothing else would really come to mind to explain for what I was doing. I started pulling Edd across the street to my house "H-hey let go! You're hurtting me!" she snapped her wrist free from my grasp "what the hell is wrong with you!?"

"We need to talk." I stated. "We don't have to talk" she began making her way back when I ended up throwing her over my shoulder "We're going to talk wether you like it or not." all I heard was a groan of surrender.

Once inside my house I put her back on her feet. "Exactly why do you want to talk..._in your bedroom?_" she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. "Don't worry about location, your virtue is safe with me" I looked and grinned at her just in time to see her flinch and turn red "w-who said I was worried about that!?" I couldn't help but chuckle "it was written all over your face."

She threw her head back with a heavy sigh "you wanted to talk, so talk firecrotch." Jesus when did she get all sassy? "Alright, you've been avoiding me recently. Why?" she rolled her eyes at my question "I haven't been avoiding anybod-" "Lies." I cut her off. "Its obvious that you do. Was it because of that incedent in the lunchroom last week?" she stayed silent. Which meant I hit the target. "Look, Kevin. Why do you even care if I'm avoiding you or not? Not like we're friends or anything...so..just back off. Please.." and with that, she quickly left the house. Its true, we're not friends..all I did was bully her throughout our childhood, ofcourse she wouldn't see me as a friend. I didn't ask her out or anything...so why does my chest hurt like I've been rejected by someone you really like? Sure, I find her attractive, but I don't have any feelings beyond that.

* * *

Mon 11:52 AM Eddlyn's POV

It was lunch period. That meant it was almost time to go home. I _Really _wanted to go home after what happened yesterday with Kevin. I went to a table that was outside where my two friends were sitting already eating their lunches "since when do you wear mini shorts sockhead?" I sighed at his comment. I had a regular plain gray hoodie, mini shorts, knee-high socks, convers, and my beanie. "Since today, I forgot to do my laundry and didn't have any regular jeans left."

"You're not going to eat Double D? We can share my food if you want."

Ed showed me his gravy drenched tray of food "uh..that looks really good Ed, but I think I'll go buy a bag of chips from the vending machine instead." I searched for the vending machine, which was right next to the table full of obnoxious jocks "Great.." I muttered under my breath making my way to the snack filled machine. I'd just pulled out my wallet when I started hearing comments coming from the jock infested table directed to me. "Dayuum geek girl, I'd hit that from behind" "Aye girl, how much for the hour?" ughh I ignored them as I pushed in the code for the bag of chips. The bag fell, I crouched over and retreaved my bag of salty snacks when two hands grabbed hold of my waist. Bolting up my with my fist clenched ready to connect to who ever's face it was who had theur hands on me "Wait! its just me" I stopped inches from the all to familiar voices face. Kevin. _shit. _"What are you doing?" I asked as I pryed his hands off of my waist "You were gonna give them a show if it wasn't for me blocking thier view you know. I diserve a 'thank you' at least" Sighing I looked at him "Thank you...I should uh go back heh." I forced a small smile. _Awkward. _"Sorry about yesterday." He blurted out "Let me give you a ride after school as an apology?"

"I don't think thats a really good idea" "Why not? I really want to apologize in some way, plus, I want to try and convince you to be my friend." He gave a soft smile that I melted with on the inside, ofcourse I couldnt do that on the outside. No. that'd make it even more awkward than it already is...but how could you say no to the person you really really really REALLY like? I forced out a sigh and crossed my arms giving him a smirk "Well, I guess I really have no chouce then." That smile of his streched ear to ear "Alright, then I'll wait for you outside of your 8th period ok?" I only nodded as I walked away.

3:32 PM Kev's POV

Just like I had promised, I waited outisde Edd's 8th period until she came out. "You actually waited?" she gave me a confused expression. "Ofcourse, I'm a man of my word." I smirked as we walked out of the building and headed for the parking lot "Here wear this" I tossed her a helmet "Aren't you wearing one?" she asked. I nodded "I am. Anyways, remember how to ride with me?" She nodded in response as she put on her helmet and climbed right behind me, the moment her small, thin arms wrapped around my waist, the butterflies in my stomach went crazy. Why? well, last night I came to a realization that I really like Edd, even before I knew she wasn't a boy I had always tried and go out with many girls to prove to myself that I wasn't falling for a guy, and an Ed to be at that. "You ok Kevin?" she asked from behind me "Yeah, I'm fine. Lets go home." I replied and took off.

Once in the cul-de-sac, I stopped the bike infront of her house. We both got off and put the helmets away. She turned and smiled at me "Thank you for the ride Kevin." "No problem, so uh, dor-Double D, If you're not busy tommorrow want to hang out?" she made a face at first but then eventually nodded "Sure, Lets hang out Kevin" Giving a sigh of relief I smiled at her "Thats cool, well, I should be getting home now, see ya Double D" She nodded and waved and started for her porch. I couldn't hide what I felt at that moment anymore. Making a rash dicision, I turned around and grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. "Kevin is something wron-" I ended up cutting her off when my lips pressed against her soft ones.

After a couple of seconds, she pushed me away. "Why...?" she whispered looking at me terrifide and confused. Being the kind of guy that I am, I had trouble talking it out. "It looked like you really wanted a kiss from me." I forced a smirk. Instantly regreting it. Looking at her I noticed tears building in the corners of her eyes. _shit._ "I-Its not nice, playing with peoples emotions Kevin..please refrain from doing so with me." She said quickly maaking her way into her house slamming the door. "You fucked up Kevin. The one girl that gives you the buttferlies in your stomach for the first time, and you fuck it up.." I told myself moving my motorcycle across the street into the driveway to my house.

Once inside the house I let myself collaps onto the couch as the tightness in my chest only tightened more. I've never felt so broken and empty before, I didn't think it'd hurt so much to be pushed away after kissing the person you really like.


End file.
